Getting the girl
by karlaakamsloki
Summary: “Oh Bella I’m so sorry, that wasn’t the way I wanted you to find out, and it’s not how I…” “Explain. Now.” I had no time for his ramblings. After making a deal with jock Edward Cullen, Bella will learn the meaning of the word lie.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

God I hate Valentine's Day, I don't understand what's so special about, and it's so useless.

I laughed at myself, well to the chocolate industry maybe not but to me it is even when I had a boyfriend the holiday did not affect my way of thinking why should it?

"Bella!" Rolling my eyes I turned around to see little Mike Newton puppy dog extraordinaire waving wildly at me trying to get my undivided attention, he got it alright, with all those hand gestures who wouldn't?

"Yes Mike?" I told him once he caught up with me, you would think since the boy has a girlfriend he would stop chasing me around but I am Bella Swan my luck sucks.

"Well me and Jessica broke up yesterday and I- well I-." He looked extremely nervous and I was afraid to where this was going.

"Spit it out Mike I don't have the rest of the day." I told perfectly aware that the tardy bell was upon us.

"Iwantedtoaskyoutothedance." He said in a rush and I got almost nothing except one word, _dance_.

"Dance? What dance?" I looked wildly around for signs of said dance, I didn't understand, the school hadn't put up a Valentine's Day dance in almost five years, why the heck now? And that's when I spotted it, yes ladies and gentlemen the poster that made me shiver and turn away in horror I could almost hear the music from psycho, you know the one where he attacks her in the shower yeah that one.

"So will you go with me?" Mike had apparently no seen my face of horror and proceeded to ask his question anyway.

"I think that I don't want to be caught up between you and Jessica okay?" I gave him a distracted smile as I walked away I hope he would understand that meant no, a big fat no.

Suddenly they were everywhere the hearts, little baby cupids, everything to remind me of the stupid holiday was here, I swear when I left the school on Friday it wasn't like this, it was normal but I should have expected this I mean today was February first those darn cheerleaders really knew how to rain on my parade.

Entering the class with a few seconds to spare, I took my seat next to Angela she was awesome no one could denied that, even me and I don't like many people.

You see when you drive a motorcycle to school and like to dress with leather jackets, thank my ex boyfriend James for those little details in my life, people look at you different and by that I mean I was leveled the bad ass girl of Forks High, I mean it's not like I did drugs or anything, I didn't even smoke cigarettes and I'm sure my criminal record is clean not even a parking ticket, of course everybody just assumes because my dad is the chief of police that he probably lets it slide, rumors, I hate rumors.

I smirked when I remember that I am set to be valedictorian of my class, oh how I long to see their faces when they announce it, but until then I'll just sit back and relax, hopefully popcorn will be in the mix, and watch all the drama unfold, because if there is one thing we have in our high school is drama.

I stopped my musings when the teacher walked in.

"I have a few announcements to make; first the dance is set to be on the thirteenth starting at seven and ending at midnight and if you are going to sent heart shaped lollipops remember that Wednesday the tenth is the deadline any questions?" I almost snorted at the uncomfortable look on his face; he obviously didn't like to make this sort of announcements.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Angela whispered in my ear and I turned my eyes to the left side of the room where Cullen sat with his sister, he was in fact staring at me and I raised an eyebrow at his obvious staring, he had the decency to look ashamed as he turned around to face the board.

Now you might be wondering why pretty boy Cullen was staring at me and once you get the answer pass it along because I am as clueless as the next person, who just happened to Angela.

"Why was he staring at you?" She asked me quietly and I just shrugged my shoulders unable to give her an answer.

Thankfully the rest of my morning passed along without incident that was of course until lunch came around.

"So what are you going to eat?" Angela asked me as we stood in line, I shrugged my shoulders sucking on the lollipop in my mouth, yes the bad ass girl was sucking on a lollipop, I doubt it will ruin my reputation but hey I knew some of the guys around here like the bad girl stuff even if they didn't admit it, case in point, Mike.

"So Mike asked me to the dance today." I said nonchalantly to her, but smiled at her gasp.

"But he just broke up with Jessica." She told me shocked that he would such thing right after breaking up with his girlfriend.

I shrugged again and turned around with my tray only to come face to face with Cullen, he didn't move just stared at me.

"May I help you with something Cullen?" I told him as I side tracked him, I kept on walking Angela by my side, I didn't let him answer that should tell him something, mostly that I didn't care what he had to say.

Ben and his friends were laughing once we reached the table about what I didn't know, but they were great kind of nerdy but good people and Ben was consider the lucky one of the group since he had a girlfriend.

Instead of sitting down on a chair like the rest of them I settle for the table, why? Because I'm a rebel that's why, yes people I am a walking contradiction.

I noticed Cullen was sitting back as his table with the popular people and yes by that I meant cheerleaders and jocks, glad to know our school is moving forward with that open mind stuff, I was still sucking on my lollipop as I watched Jessica sit with her group of friends, Mike nowhere in sight, I rolled my eyes thinking that someone needed to fix that superficial relationship.

I gave a sigh knowing that I put them together might as well make sure they make it all the way through high school otherwise what would people say of my matchmaking skills?

I grabbed my backpack, nodded to my table and proceeded to walk to the doors leading to the parking lot, pretty sure Newton was sitting in his car wallowing, however today was not my day before I could open the door who else but Jacob Black quarterback star walks through the door, I tried to dodge him I really did but the guy is huge.

"So Bella baby when are you going to accept my proposal and go on a date with me?" He said it a little too loudly for my liking, the guy loved attention and it really got on my nerves.

"I know how about a week from never?" I told him just as loudly, smirking when I heard several snickers from the rest of the cafeteria giving him a mock salute I ran through the door well as much as I can run seeing as I can trip on air.

Several twists and turns later I was the parking lot and Mike was nowhere to be found, I sighed and resign myself to the fact I was going to have to text him, I hated texting such an annoying little feature.

I almost jumped when I heard the voice behind me but fortunately I was able to control myself.

"Bella could I talk to you for a second?" Ah Cullen had followed I wonder with what purpose.

"Cullen didn't know you were aware of us inferior people." I told him, aware yeah right.

He winced but shook his head.

"Could I talk to you?" He repeated his question and I in no mood to play games nodded.

He seemed a little bit shocked at my confirmation but continued nonetheless.

"Well I have a favor to ask." He told me and I retreated.

"Look it's a huge favor and I will probably own you the rest of life but I have no one else to ask so please just hear me out?" He spoke soothingly as if I was a kitty with intentions of running away, pissed me off is what it did.

"And what exactly is this favor?" Hey just cause I don't plan on helping him does not mean I couldn't have a laugh, alright fine I was curious sue me.

"Well I like Tanya but she's with Tyler right now and I just want to make her jealous if you know what I mean." Oh I knew what he meant and heck no I wasn't going with, although to see him so nervous was worth it.

"I know what you mean and I also know there are plenty girls inside that cafeteria that would just love to help you." I told him pointing back the way he came; he shook his head and pretended I didn't say anything.

"Look I just really need your and I don't know who else to ask." He told me nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I'll repeat my question Cullen why would you ask me? Help me here so I can understand you." I told him as I sat myself down on the hood of a car.

He hesitantly joined me and sat next to me.

"Well most of my girl friends are her friends too and most of the girls around school actually want to date me so I can't ask them." He didn't sound cocky, he sounded like he knew for a fact that most girls around here would give their first born child to go on a date with him.

"Why can't you ask them?" I asked him still puzzled.

"I don't think they could keep quiet about the whole thing." I snorted at his statement, didn't I just say something about rumors? He was probably right he had no one to trust in this cold world, poor him.

"And what do I get from this Cullen?" A favor isn't going to do much good with him I wanted nothing from the guy.

He seemed to think about it for a second before answering.

"Would you do it if I pay you?" Pay me? Well I can work with that.

"Pay me? How much?" Was I agreeing to this? No not yet.

"Well I don't know how about a hundred bucks?" Mmm that sounded good the whole thing was going to be fun anyways so why not go with the flow?

"Alright but if there are any necessary expenses you will pay for them got it?" And he should too, his parents were loaded.

"You're agreeing to this?" He asked me with a shocked expression.

I stood up and faced him, taking out my hand for him to shake.

"Sure." I told him giving him my best smile; he gave me one in return and shook my hand.

**

I told Cullen we would start simple, for the next two days we would make googly eyes at each other, pass cute notes and flirt without contact; it should go off without a hitch if I didn't throw up first.

Arriving to school in my Harley the next day I decided to start this game as soon as possible, Cullen said he like to sit around with his friends before class.

Entering the cafeteria I spotted him at his usual table talking to Denali, if I didn't know any better I would say that they were pretty close already.

"Bella! Didn't know you did breakfast at school." Mike called out from his table, he was next to Jessica holding her hand and thank goodness for that.

Reaching their table I noticed Jessica giving me the stink eye but more importantly I saw Mallory giving a death glare to Cullen's table, I noticed Denali was now sucking faces with Crowley and Cullen talking with his brother avoiding the show, oh well the plots thickens but Lauren might come in handy later.

"Mallory how's life?" Yes I was being obvious, but the look on her face when I started talking; priceless.

"Bella hi." She told me nervously I loved making the bullies afraid, nothing like getting a taste of your medicine.

"Lauren I see your looking at Crowley, have a little crush have we?" I whispered in her ear as I sat down next to her, in a chair this time.

She blushed but didn't say anything and I chuckled with my now confirmed knowledge.

I turned to my head to Cullen's table only to notice he was staring at me and I stared right back hopefully the little gossips at the table would notice and speed the process along.

"Bella?" I pretended to jump of surprise when Lauren said my name; her eyes were darting between me and Cullen.

I clear my throat and stood up, "Yeah I'm fine." I told her as I walked out the cafeteria, I glance back to her face and noticed that she was still looking between me and Cullen, goody the plan was working.

The rest of the day went normally except for lunch when I pretended to bump into Cullen so that he could help me gather my dropped books that I so clumsily dropped, when he handed me my last book I lingered on his hand for a few extra seconds not enough to give me away but enough for people to speculate, I am not only a contradiction but I'm also a genius.

I was a little shocked when Eric came to me after school to tell me the news.

"Bella are you interested in Cullen?" He asked nervously, it dawned on me that I never seen him not nervous.

I pretended to play with my hair in a nervous manner.

"What would make you say that?" I told him trying to hide my grin.

"Well there are rumors of you guys getting together at some party." He told me glancing at Cullen's car, who was probably in football practice.

Wait backtrack, party? My god who made this rumors up?

"Well Eric I honestly can't tell you anything without Edward here." His eyes got huge and he nodded his head with a speed of a jackhammer, he gave me a nervous bye and ran to his car texting the whole way, yes go tell your little friends all the gossip and enjoy it while it lasts because if there is one thing I loaded was a guy telling me what to do, I don't do boyfriends anymore not since James and I wanted to keep it that way.

I put on my helmet and rode home, laughing my butt off thinking Cullen was probably pissed at me for changing the plan but that was ok I didn't care.

Part one of mission get Denali, complete.

**

You see Wednesdays are like limbo it's neither the one nor the other but I had a plan for today an awesome plan if I do say so myself, I was about to use my female attributes shall we say to give Cullen what he needed to seduce Denali because lord knows jealousy is a great weapon.

The day had been slow moving or at least that's how it felt, I still flirted with Cullen and the buzz around us started to spread, apparently Eric got to everybody, now what they needed was conformation and I was about to give it to them.

Cullen had told me I should go to one of his practices and see him play like a devoted girlfriend, my word not his, and I was but I had my own little twits to it.

Getting my clothes out of my backpack I proceeded to change as quick as possible getting rid of my baggy jeans and converse, instead I put on some skinny jeans and knee high black boots, my shirt who had a picture of House was dropped to my backpack as I reached for the black sleeveless shirt with a black frilly things on top, getting out of the stall I quickly dropped my backpack to the floor and opened little bag with makeup and the accessories I was going to use, the bracelets were awesome and were black, did I mention I love black? My necklace was long and it ended with a cross, my earrings looked more like plus signs than crosses. Letting my hair out of its usual ponytail I let down in its usual wavy manner, Black once called it sex hair I hoped it was true, my make up was not subtle it was smoky and my lipstick was more red than pink like I gone for but that was ok.

The hallways were pretty empty everybody was either at home or watching football practice since it was sunny outside and they could watch without getting wet, opening my locker I stuffed my backpack in there, I turned to my right as I heard the noise of something falling.

Mike was standing there a football helmet at his feet opening and closing his mouth like a fish, I rolled my eyes at him.

"What Mike? You never seen Stanley's attributes before?" I smirked at him as I walked away from him towards our small football field well I least it looked small to me.

I stopped for a minute behind the bleachers trying to calm my now rapidly beating heart, so I was a little nervous but that was ok, by the sound of it there was more than the fair amount of people watching the practice.

Taking another deep breath I moved forward walking into view of the players, practicing cheerleaders and any other onlooker.

The guys were warming up and as I searched for Cullen I heard several gasps and what I think were dropping pom poms but I didn't turn around to look.

Cullen was, ironically enough, standing in the middle of the field looking at me with wide eyes I almost rolled my eyes at him, oh the things you can achieve with tight clothes.

Taking careful steps as to not fall I reached him and I noticed that thankfully he was wearing only a jersey instead of his full body protection ensemble, good that would make things much easier.

Grabbing his jersey I bent him down to my face.

"Just go with the flow." I told him when I felt him tensed up, he relaxed and closed his green eyes and I captured our lips together.

He placed his hands on my waist bringing me closer to him as I kissed him deeper, who knew Cullen was such a good kisser? And not only that but wow at what his tongue could do to when prodded.

After what seemed like forever, not that I was complaining or anything cause wow the boy could kiss, I pulled away and I swear I heard him whimper at the lost of contact, I carefully took my hands away from hair silently wondering to myself when I let that happen.

"Hope that helps the cause." I told him as I started to walk away; I ignored the whistles and nasty comments about the 'show'.

I started to walk a little bit faster to the school building trying in vain to halt my heart, why was it beating so fast? Yeah he was awesome kisser and that probably was the best kiss of my life but still.

I took my backpack out of my locker as quickly as possible only to bump into a chest, guess whose?

"Cullen." I told him as I tried to walk away from him and towards the entrance, no such luck.

"Bella, why did you do that?" He asked me softly as he stood right in front of me, the proximity was making me nervous.

"Well jealousy is a petty thing Cullen but it works wonders." I tried to move away again but he gripped my arms and softly pushed me against the lockers.

"And you thought doing that was going to help?" He asked me as he stared down at me; I got nervous again for a whole different reason, he looked mad and I was at the ending stick of that.

"I told you perfectly well I did things my way Cullen _you_ ask _me_ for help so really you don't get to throw anything back at my face." I told him with a firm voice I was nervous yes but I was stubborn and he was not going to win this one.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling quickly.

"Look I'm sorry is just a little warning would've been nice." He told me as he dropped his hands from my arms, the place where they used to be seemed to be burning.

"Yes but I needed that element of surprise so your reactions would be natural." I told him as I opened my backpack to search for my jacket.

I heard him sigh and move a little bit farther away from me and I almost missed the proximity.

"Well that's that and now I have something else to ask." Something else? Well isn't he full of favors.

"And what exactly would that be?" I told him as I put my jacket back on, I have to admit my leather jacket was a nice substitution for a security blanket.

"Come to my house today." I shot up my head so quickly I almost got whiplash.

"What?" Why would I go to his house?

"Because we need to talk about the plan, we are obviously not agreeing on how to do things and we're not going to get anywhere if we don't coordinate with what we want." He gave me a pleading look and I almost cave.

"We should talk but somewhere private." I didn't want to meet his parents, well at least not his mom since his dad and I knew each other very well if you know what I mean, darn my clumsiness.

He gave me a smile as if I was missing something.

"We will be alone no one is at home, my dad is in the hospital until ten, my siblings are with their respected others for the afternoon and my mom is in Seattle for the week redecorating a house."

I gave a sigh knowing he kind of won, "I'll right I'll wait for you to get out of practice and I'll follow you there." I told him as I picked up my backpack only to have it taken away.

"I am out that's why I'm not wearing gear and I was wondering if you would like to take my car instead?" He asked me as he started walking towards the entrance I had no option but to followed him.

"What about my bike?" I said with a frowned I loved that thing.

"We'll drop it off at your house and I'll take you back." He told me handing me my backpack once we reached my bike.

"Alright that's sounds ok." We made our to my house where I left my Harley and gave myself five minutes to put my bag inside the house before stepping out again.

Cullen was standing next to the passenger door holding it open for me.

"And they say chivalry is dead." I said as I stepped into the car.

The ride to his house was amusing to say the least, he drove like a maniac and when he pointed out that my bike could probably go twice as fast as his Volvo I reminded that in that case I was only getting myself killed not somebody else that made slowed down until he tried to go fast again and I threatened to hit his face with my boot, to amuse himself he went faster but instead of trying to boot trick I gave him a sloppy kiss on his neck which made him lose control of the car for two seconds, boys.

By the time we made it to his house he was beet red from embarrassment or anger I couldn't tell.

What I could tell you was that his house was gorgeous full of space and the walls were mostly made out of glass.

"When you're done ogling my house you can come in." He yelled from the entryway.

I rolled my eyes and followed him inside, he recommended we went to his room in case someone did come home we could have full privacy; I followed him to the third floor where his room was located, he looked a little hesitant as he opened the door for me.

"Nice." I said once I stepped inside it was full of obvious childhood knick knacks but what really got to me was the wall full of cds with the obvious surround sound stereo.

"Thanks." He said a little sheepishly.

"Something wrong Cullen?" I asked still inspecting his things.

"No it's just you're the first girl besides family to be in my room." I stopped my snooping and turn around to look at him.

"Really?" I told him disbelievingly.

He nodded with a tint of pink to his cheeks; his hands were buried inside his pockets.

And just like that it got awkward, I don't do awkward so to lighting the mood I sat on his bed, put my hands to my sides holding me up and I crossed my legs trying to look sexy.

"You know there are a lot of guys out there who would love to see me on this position on their beds." I told him with a smirk, he shook his head but I could see the sides of his lips trying not to pull up.

He sat next to me mimicking my moves.

"You know there are a lot of girls out there who would love to see me on this position on their beds." He told me trying to sound seductive I'm sure, however he just sounded like he had a sore throat.

I burst out laughing and he joined me holding his stomach.

"So getting back to the topic, how do you want to do this?" I asked him my eyes still looking through his room.

His shoulders slumped and the laughter disappeared from his face, what was with the mood swings?

"I think we should stick to the original plan of just making her jealous and let's hope it works by Valentine's Day." He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, I felt sad that he was so discourage, how badly did he like this girl?

"Why that day in particular?" I asked him, I didn't know we had a deadline.

"Because this is our senior year and we'll probably end up going to different schools and this is literally my last chance to tell her how I feel." He covered his face with his hands and I pondered his feelings.

"Maybe you just need to be clear with her, tell her out right."

"But I don't know if she wants me too and I don't know how I cannot make sure she likes me too." He looked desperate for answers and I couldn't give him any.

"Maybe the heartache is worth more than not knowing." That's the advice I would want people to give me.

"And if she doesn't?" He looked so heartbroken at the thought that I just wanted to hug him until he forgot about the whole mess.

"And if she doesn't at least you know you tried and you won't have regrets, I do want suggest something else that if there is at least a miniscule possibility that she likes you back don't give up." I gave him the advice I could find.

He nodded and closed his eyes for a minute trying to compose himself I suppose.

"Thank you Bella."

I lay down next to him and almost cracked up when I noticed he had stars on his ceiling.

"Come laugh I know you want to." He told me a smile returning to his lips.

So I did I laughed and it felt good to relieve some of the tension in the room.

"So Tanya and Tyler have a date on Saturday what do you think we should you do about it?" He asked me still staring at the stars.

"I think we should crash it." I told him with a mischievous smile.

**

The next couple of days after the kiss incident flew by, yeah right.

People kept talking about as if it was the biggest deal around school but they were kind of puzzled when Cullen and I didn't do more than just sit and talk at lunch by ourselves, I guess they were waiting for the face sucking and tomorrow Johnny Depp will propose and we'll live happily ever after.

I must say though talking to Cullen wasn't too bad, ok fine you caught me it was right down enjoyable, who knew we had so many things in common?

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" He asked me, we were sitting in his car after school watching the people pass us by.

I shrugged, "Well we just know they are going for a fancy dinner, so really we can do one of two things, one we can just 'bump' into them every place they go after all Port Angels doesn't have that many places couples can go to, or second we can 'bump' into them but instead of just letting them watch us and vice versa we can join them for the night."

He seemed to contemplate the choices as he stared at the dashboard of his car; he nodded after a couple of minutes and turned to me.

"I think we should go with the first choice it's seems safer and I can't just run away if it gets too much to just see them together you know?" He said as he started the car, did I mention his been driving me home since Wednesday?

I nodded my head and cursed under my breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing this just means I have put effort into what I wear." I told him with a frowned and almost smacked him on the head when he started to laugh.

"This isn't funny Cullen I haven't worn a dress since my mom's wedding." I told him reproachfully, he should have more consideration for my feelings.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed but you don't have to wear a dress, just wear some slacks and a nice top, in fact I think you should wear the top from Wednesday."

"I have to wear a dress Cullen otherwise she'll think I don't like you enough to do so." I told him as I played with the ends of my hair, good lord are those split ends? Wait, why do I even care?

He gave me an aggravating breath as he parked in front of my house.

"Bella you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

"Hey this is about you and Denali not about me so shut your trap." I told him firmly as I removed my seat belt.

He shook his head and looked over at me.

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"I don't maybe six? Yeah that sounds good." I told him glancing over at my house wondering at what time my dad would be home.

"Ok I guess I'll see you then." He told me as I opened the car door, I wanted to tease him and Charlie would be a great vessel for that.

"You know you're going to meet my dad tomorrow I hope you're prepared for that." I saw the look of horror on his face as I closed the door, I laughed for the rest of the day.

**

Ok so you know how sometimes you get nervous and you're not quite sure why, well I'm in one of those situations right now, I'm waiting for Cullen to pick me up even though he still has ten more minutes to get here and I can't sit down for five seconds and my dad is noticing.

"Bells calm down he'll get here soon." For a parent who was told that his daughter had a date not twenty four hours ago he seemed pretty calmed, at least I think he is calm his gunshot is nowhere in sight.

I stood in front of the mirror for the hundredth time to fix my hair, no that it needed fixing since it was straight, I remember looking for my straightener that poor thing didn't get enough action through the year.

I looked over my dress thankfully I still own a couple of dresses thanks to my mom, this one in particular was blue almost reaching my knees and what I liked about was that it was loose but tight at the bottom, I wasn't showing so much skin since my black knee high boots were covering most of my legs, my leather jacket finished the assemble with some black and silver earrings.

I almost jumped when I heard the sound of a car door closing, Cullen was here.

My dad beat me to the door and I was forced to listen to their conversation in the living room.

"Chief Swan." I could only assume they shook hands since there was a moment of silence.

"Edward why don't you come in? Bella's in the living room." I tried not to appear nervous as they came into view.

I know I used to called him pretty but I lied he's actually gorgeous, I almost rolled my eyes at the thought, I shouldn't be thinking of Edward that way he liked Denali.

"Bella you look lovely." He told me as he took a step forward but I didn't notice until my dad cleared his throat, but it barely register I just couldn't stop staring at his crooked smile.

Edward took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly giving me a weird look.

"I want you home before midnight." My dad said with his police voice.

"Not a minute after." Edward told him as he nodded his head, I told bye to my dad as we made our way to the door.

Once in his car, Edward let out a sigh of relief and I almost snorted.

"Well that's done and it went better than I expected." He told me as he started the car, I can only imagine what he thought Charlie would do to him.

The ride was… nice, we talked and share stories about growing up, but there was a weird tension in the air that I didn't understand.

Once we made to the restaurant, la Bella Italia how appropriate, I was more nervous than ever but the tension that was in the car disappeared as Edward made his way around to open the car door for me.

"Thanks." I told him as I got out the car and he offered me his arm to take, I almost blushed at the gesture.

"I have a reservation for two, Cullen." He told the maitre d as I inspected the restaurant.

"Please follow me." The guy led us to the back of the restaurant and I could see Denali and Crowley sitting on a table perpendicular to ours and I smirked at the perfect spot.

Edward helped me sit down my back now facing the couple, meaning I couldn't see them, as Edward sat down I looked across the room only to notice two sets of eyes staring at me, while I resisted to urge I noticed their eyes, green eyes.

"Edward?" I told quietly.

He looked at me as he put the menu down.

"Yes?" He questioned me just as quietly.

"Why are your siblings staring at me?" I told him with a sickly sweet smiled, I was pissed that there was a chance they might know about the plan without my consent, especially if they were reliable to open their mouths to the general public.

He looked confused for a moment before following my eyes but once he saw them I knew he didn't know they were ever here.

When the pixie look alike Alice saw we noticed them she proceeded to wave almost furiously at us, Edward groaned and put his face on his hands.

"I swear I didn't know the four of them were going to be here." He apologized through his hands.

Four? But now I noticed them, their 'significant others' Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

"Do they know about the plan?" I asked him as I pretended to look over the menu.

He took his hands of his face and picked up his menu.

"No, they honestly think we're dating." He told me looking sheepish again.

I let out a sigh not of relief but of resignation, we were supposed to be focus only on Denali and her date but apparently we know had to deal with his family too.

"You know what I don't like this sitting arrangement." I told Edward as I stood up and moved one seat over instead of facing him I was now sitting to his left giving me perfect view of both tables.

He looked a little startled but didn't say anything as I took his hand, it felt nice, he gave me a lazy smile and squeezed my hand.

"Good evening, I'm Steven and I'll be your server tonight, what drinks can I get for you?" He seemed friendly enough except he wouldn't stop staring at my chest.

Edward gripped my hand hard; he must have noticed it too.

"We'll both have cokes." I told him trying to get him to go away.

"He shouldn't have stared at you that way, it's not appropriate." Edward told me once Steven left, did I mention that with Edward chivalry is a big thing?

I put my free hand on top of our already joined ones and I rubbed soothing circles on his wrist, he visibly relaxed with the gesture.

The meal was pleasant, well as pleasant as it can get when six pairs of eyes were staring at you, yes you heard correctly six, at some point in the evening Denali and Crowley noticed we were there and decided to tune in to the Edward and Bella show.

I for the most part ignored them, after all we were supposed to be caught on each other and not noticed the people around us.

Edward certainly seemed like he had forgotten all about his siblings and their significant others, and every time I mention Denali he looked a little surprise or I think it was surprise.

"We should leave." I told him as I saw the time on his watch.

"Yes we don't want your dad to kill me do we?" He told me with a teasing smile as he asked for the check.

"He would not." I told him rolling my eyes as we made our way to the entrance, we were the first ones to leave and I didn't doubt the other couples in there would follow soon after.

Once we reached his car I blocked his door, he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he just stood in front of me.

His car was parked in a way that anyone who was exiting the restaurant could see our profiles and that worked on my favor.

"Bella what are you doing?" He told me when I reached for his hands.

"You know what I'm doing." I told him feeling the butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

"Do I?" He asked me as he moved a step closer; he was so close to me I could feel his breath on my face.

I nodded because quiet honestly I couldn't talk.

I saw a flash of red and strawberry blonde hair before I put my lips on his.

If I thought the kiss on the football field was the best Edward had to offer I was wrong, and I'll admit to that one.

He kept alternating between squeezing my waist to touching my face to running his hands through my hair, I on the other hand couldn't let go of his hair, his silky hair.

Our tongues battled for dominance and one us let out a moan although I'm not sure who.

I let go of his hair when my lungs begged me for air, I instantly missed his lips on mine.

We were both panting rather heavily and looking at each other through hooded eyes, he put his hand on the back of my neck to draw me in for another kiss when a voice reached us.

"Dude that's one of the hottest I have ever seen."

"Tyler!" I heard someone scold him and my best guess was Denali.

By this point in time Edward and I were nowhere near each other and I dreaded to turn to look at our audience.

I freaked when I felt a pair of arms circled my neck.

"Alice let her go." I heard Edward's voice behind me and I relaxed slightly when she did let me go.

"I'm sorry it's just Edward talks about you all the time and I wanted to meet you." She told me almost bouncing in place.

"I do not!" Edward came to his own defense but nobody would listen.

"Bro I didn't know you had in you to perform pda in public." I turned my head to stare at Emmett who had an arm wrapped around his brother's shoulders.

I heard chuckles from the rest of the audience, what caught my eye however was the fact that Denali was trying not to laugh, so much for making her jealous.

Edward took his brother's hand off him and opened the passenger door to his car, I gladly climbed inside the car, he closed the door quickly and before I knew it we were speeding away from the restaurant.

The ride to my house was quiet and filled with the same tension from before; I almost let out a sigh of relief once he parked in front of my house.

Edward opened my door for me and walked me to the front door.

"I'm sorry for my siblings' behavior." He apologized while looking at the floor.

"That's ok don't worry about it." I told him itching to open the door.

"Well I'll leave and please remember that I can't pick you up on Monday since I have practice." He looked a little sad at the fact, or maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part?

"That's alright my Harley is being neglected nowadays." I tried my hand at a joke but I just didn't have it in me.

He nodded and started to walk back to his car; I closed the door behind me and closed my eyes taking a minute before facing my dad.

I went into the living room just to find a sleeping Charlie on the recliner; I smiled as I grabbed a quilt from the couch and laid it over him.

Making my way up the stairs I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and the kiss that stole some of my senses.

I went through my nightly routines almost automatically, thinking of the course of events that started almost a week ago.

When I moved to Forks a little more than a year ago I was introduced to the cliques of the school, when I first saw Edward and what was consider the popular crowd of Forks High I didn't spare them much thought, I simply knew I dislike them, it wasn't justified but when your boyfriend hates all things jock you tend to go along, James always complained of clichés and cliques when he fit so perfectly well in one of them.

Edward made me re think the whole thing, I realize now that I gave him so much crap he didn't deserve because I was a naïve little girl who believed every word her first boyfriend fed to her, no Edward wasn't all the things James led me to believe about jocks.

Edward was nice and sincere and polite and all the things moms wanted for their daughters, not to mention he was incredibly gorgeous with his green eyes and bronze hair, I stared at myself on the mirror, dropping the brush I was holding to the ground.

When did I start calling him by his giving name? I stared at my dumbfounded face on the mirror as my epiphany came to a close.

"Crap I like Edward Cullen."

**

Waking up on Monday was not pleasant, especially since I woke up late missing not only first period but almost the whole day, I made it to school as the bell rang for six period meaning I had missed lunch, I honestly did not know if to be grateful or sorry.

Since my little epiphany on Saturday I had been debating about the whole thing in my head, Edward still liked Denali giving me no chance at the guy and the thought hurt me and not only that I was still pretending to be his girlfriend adding fuel to the fire.

Walking a little faster I almost fell when I heard the voice behind me.

"Bella." Black had his moments I tell you, and he like to interrupt all of mine.

"Yes Jacob how may I help you? Goodness knows I have nothing better to do than listen to you." I wasn't in the mood; sarcasm was the closest thing he was getting to politeness.

"I need to talk to you in private." He told me glancing around.

"I don't have time Black." I told him as I stepped forward only to have him put a hand on my shoulder.

"Please Bella just five minutes I promise that it's really important." He told me in a pleading voice, five minutes weren't going to hurt me.

I nodded and he led me to the cafeteria which was empty, through the doors and to the picnic tables that were rarely used due to the weather.

I raised an eyebrow at our new location as I sat down.

"I wanted some privacy." He told me almost nervously.

"And why is that?"

"Because what I have to say it's huge." He looked straight at me with a smile nervous smile.

"Go on." I encouraged him because honestly I never seen him this nervous.

"Ok I'm going to start and let me finish you can ask me whatever you want afterwards ok?" I nodded for him to continue.

"This morning we had practice and the cheerleaders joined us, group effort according to the coaches, anyway I overheard Edward and Tanya talking, I was about to leave because I honestly don't care about gossip but the sound of your name stopped me, Tanya was yelling at Edward telling him he needed to do something about the situation with you and that he was being a coward what she said next shock me more than anything, 'she's never going to like you this Edward not if you keep lying to her, what do you think it's going to happen after she finds out you don't actually like me and she demands an explanation? The truth? That you like her and this whole mess you made was because you thought she would fall for you, no relationships are made of lies Edward at least not healthy ones' He looked so mad at her words but he just walked away, I don't know what happening with you guys but he's been lying to you for awhile now Bella, I'm sorry."

Shock ran through my body like ice cold water, so many thoughts in my head running around at the same time, he liked me? He had a plan to get the girl, except Tanya wasn't the girl, I was? But one thought beat the rest of them.

He lied to me?

"Bella?" Jacob looked a little hesitant and I just wanted to get away.

"Thank you for telling me this Jacob I appreciated but I need to go." I told him and ran to the parking lot.

I was about to jump on my bike when my phone vibrated against my leg.

"No Edward I won't tell you where I am because honestly you don't deserve to know." I said to myself once I read his text asking me where I was, I wanted to answer with a crude remark but I thought it was better if I did that on person.

I let out a breath and decided to text back, asking him to come to my house after school, I climbed on my bike once he agreed.

I had been pacing back and forth through my living room as I waited for him to get here, if I was confronting him I was going to do it on my turf.

Once I saw his car, I stood by the front door waiting for him to knock.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked me once I opened the door but I just saw red and did what came naturally to me, so I slapped him.

"Do you know what's wrong with me? You Edward and your little games." I told him as I walked back to the living room, it took him a second but he followed me.

"What are you talking about? Why did you slap me?" He looked so confused and he was holding a hand to his injured cheek.

I took a breath trying to control the urge to hit him again.

"Bella." He said softly taking a step forward and I raised my hands for him to stop.

"Jacob heard you and Tanya talking this morning." He looked confused for a second before realization hit his features.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, that wasn't the way I wanted you to find out, and it's not how I…" He stopped talking and just stared at me.

"Explain. Now." I had no time for his ramblings.

He ran his hands through his hair several times before settling his eyes on the wall.

"I… liked you since the first time I saw you, but you didn't bat an eyelash at me and I didn't know how to make you notice me and the few times you did notice me you were throwing insults and then Tanya told me I should do something about the whole thing and I guess I just got desperate enough to ask you to pretend to be my girlfriend because that way at least I could pretend even for five seconds that you liked me back." He gave a little humorless laugh but didn't look at me.

"Pathetic I know." He said as he turned back to me.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave Edward." He gave me facts and I really needed to be with myself to sort this all out in my head.

He looked crestfallen but he lowered his eyes to the floor and nodded.

I walked to the door, holding open for him.

"May I say something before I leave?" He put his hands in his pockets, I nodded.

"You told me before that if there was a chance that the girl I like, like me back I should fight for her and I am Bella, I'm going to fight for you because no one kisses someone that way without feeling anything." He told me stepping closer to me, he put his hand on my cheek, my head scream at me to make him stop but my body was frozen.

He lowered his lips to mine and I couldn't stop him, he gave me a chaste kiss before lowering his forehead.

"Don't you feel it too Bella?" he asked never taking his eyes off mine.

I wanted to deny it but how could I? All those feelings I get when touches, all the nervousness, the anticipation, the passion, everything, how could I?

I nodded and told him once I again what neither of us wanted to hear.

"I really think you should leave." I told him, taking my eyes off his, I felt him nod against my forehead before taking a step back and walking out.

I shut the door as soon as he stepped out, I let myself slide to the floor, closing my eyes as I heard the tell tale signs of the Volvo making his departure.

It would be much when I stood up again, retreating to the kitchen to make dinner for Charlie and myself and it wouldn't be much later after that I would let the tears fall.

**

"You look horrible." Angela told me as I opened my notebook.

"Geez thanks Angela that's exactly what every girl wants to hear." I told her rolling my eyes.

Waking up this morning had not been the most pleasant of activities, I feared facing Edward so soon after what happened yesterday, thankfully my face showed no traces of tears and I was grateful.

But to my surprise he wasn't in class when I got there and neither was his sister.

"I need someone to take the attendance sheet down to the office for me." I raised my hand, I wanted to know where Edward and his sister were and the best gossip in school was not Stanley but Mrs. Cope.

Walking into the main office I noticed a familiar head of blonde hair talking to Mrs. Cope.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked him laying the sheet on the counter.

"Bella, how are you?" He asked me distractedly glancing at the principal's door.

"I'm fine how are you?" I didn't ask him what I really wanted to ask, I knew that if something had happened to Edward he wouldn't be standing in front of me.

"Oh I'm fine just waiting for Edward and Alice to stop talking to the principal so I can talk to him one on one." I was about to ask what had happened but before I could the principal's door opened and let me tell you it was a sight to behold.

I don't think I've ever seen Jacob with a black eye or with an obviously broken nose before but I did know, however he was only the first surprise out of that door, following right behind him was Leah Clearwater she didn't have any bruises but her hair was wild leading me to believe someone had pulled it as if their life depend it on it, Leah's obvious attacker followed her, who knew that little pixie Alice Cullen had it in her? At least she looked decent, not a hair out of place but she did have some red marks on her arms. Did I mention that Edward was gorgeous? Even with a busted lip and I had an urge to kiss it better, I resisted the urge and put my hands in my leather jacket instead.

Dr. Cullen clear his throat to make himself known, the Cullen siblings looked terrified and Jacob and Leah looked embarrassed.

I wish I could describe the look on their faces when they saw me, I'm not trying to sound cocky but it was pretty obvious the reason why they were fighting, it seemed Edward had confronted Jacob about telling me his secret, what I wanted to know however was how Alice and Leah got into the mix.

"Ms. Swan I recommend you go back to your class." Mrs. Cope, who for strange reasons had remained quiet, finally spoke.

I nodded at her and I walked out of the room without sparing a glance to anybody.

Once I reached the classroom I realized I needed to talk to someone about the whole mess I seemed to have in my hands.

"Angela are you willing to skip lunch today?" I never asked her anything like this before and she obviously sensed something wrong with me but she just nodded at me giving me a concerned look.

"Cool." I told her going back to my notes.

**

I told Angela everything that had happened with Edward and while I let all my frustrations out, she just listened and let me take everything out of my chest.

"I don't know what to do." I told her as I let my hands cover my face.

"Bella I think that's one of the most romantic things I've ever heard." She told me in a soothing tone.

"Romantic? Really? Because I just feel like a fool, I played right along into his hands and I did exactly what he wanted me to do." I wanted to punch the wall but the pain I could imagine from the action held me back.

"I never saw anything wrong with falling for a hot guy Bella and he didn't play you, he was just scared that you would reject him that's understandable." She put her arms around me giving me a sided hug.

"I just… I… don't know what to say." I was sincerely lost in all of this.

"Bella you're a very proud person, you hate losing, you don't like people stepping on you and I think that's why you're so confused, because he won."

I hated to say it, I didn't want to say it but she was right, I hated the fact he won so easily and I didn't even put up a fight, I don't think I even tried.

I nodded and we both left her car as the bell rang.

Thankfully the rest of the day was pretty uneventful; I didn't know for certain if the Edward was still at school and I didn't feel like calling him, I was supposed to be mad at him.

Arriving at home I noticed my dad's police cruiser in the driveway which was odd since it wasn't late enough for him to be home yet.

"Congratulations honey, I'm really proud of you." He told me once I came into the kitchen, he was holding a packet in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him a little bewildered at his words.

"This." He handed me handing me the packet he was holding, I opened with hesitant hands.

Inside was a letter of acceptance to Dartmouth University.

**

The next couples of days were torture, the high I got from getting my acceptance letter to my dream school lasted five minutes before I remembered the mess I had to deal with at school.

Turns out Edward and the rest of the bunch didn't get suspended they were just forbidden to go to the dance, which I thought was not a good punishment, I mean you couldn't pay me enough to go, in my opinion they were getting off easy.

That meant I had to deal with all the stares when people noticed Edward and I were not sitting together at lunch anymore, and oh the whispers around me about how he used me and left me, yeah I loved that particular rumor.

Edward for his part left me alone, well mostly, he would sometimes just pop out of nowhere and sit next to me and just look at me, I found it annoying and unnerving, I mean would you feel if I random guy just stared at you for hours? Ok I'm exaggerating but really he needed to stop, when I told him so he said since I wouldn't talk to him the least I could do was let him stared at my beauty, I'm still blushing.

"What is this?" I questioned Stanley.

It was Friday and the girl had just dumped about hundred heart shaped lollipops on my desk.

"I don't know why don't you read the note he send you?" She handed me a small sealed envelope, and I almost torn the poor thing apart trying to open it.

_I know you probably don't like _

_This sort of things but I had to try anyway,_

_EC._

I don't know what to do about Edward, at this point in time the only thing that stopped me from kissing him senseless as a thank you for all the lollipops was my stubbornness, boy I was holding on to that sucker very tight.

I dumped all the lollipops in my backpack and almost ran to my bike right after the bell rang, it was the weekend, my dad wasn't home and I had the whole house to myself for two days, just me and my thoughts, lovely.

**

The last part of my Friday went exactly how I expected, I did chores, got groceries and did everything else under Fork's cloud filled sun to stop me from thinking about Edward, and it didn't work.

It was Saturday and I had been sitting in the living room for hours trying to figure out what to do with myself, I read, everything was clean and my dad wasn't home.

My phone had been ringing on the hook the whole day, Jacob it seemed had not abandon the possibility of me going to the dance with him, and he had been calling all day, how did I know it was him? Easy his ringtone was the theme from Friday the thirteenth.

The last time he called I threatened to dump ice cold water on his face, I know it's not a big thing but my hope was that maybe he would melt like the wicked witch of the west.

I don't remember when I doze off but apparently I did and the horrible thing waking me was the doorbell.

It was dark outside and checking my phone it was already eleven, it seemed I had been sleeping for a couple of hours, I frowned when I heard the doorbell again.

It was late and the only person pestering me was Jacob and I was pretty sure he was already at the dance, I peaked through window and noticed the silver Volvo on the street.

"Edward?" I questioned him as I answered the door.

He looked at me with a blank expression although even without light I could see his eyes were shining.

"You're going to Dartmouth." He said it as a statement.

"Yes I am." I was becoming uncomfortable and cold.

"You're going to Dartmouth." He repeated like a broken doll.

"Yes I am, would you like to come in Edward?" I stepped aside for him to move inside, he wasn't wearing much and I could only guess he wasn't that warm.

He stared at me for another second before shaking his head and coming in.

I walk to the living room and sat down on the end of the couch.

He mimicked my position at the other end and we just stared, hoping that the other one would talk first.

"Why are you here?" I braved since I was getting really impatient.

He shifted on his seat and ran his hand through his hair.

"I talked to my dad a couple minutes ago and uh he said you were going to Dartmouth." He told me as if it explained why he was sitting on my couch.

I gave a little nervous laugh.

"It seems Charlie is succeeding in telling everybody in town the big news." I stared at the window to try and hide my blush.

"Yeah and so am I." I turned to look at him and noticed a small smile on his lips.

He told me before that one of his greatest fears was not to be able to tell her how he felt because of the distance that would come between them once college came around, he didn't have that barrier now.

I stood up and grabbed his hands so that he would rise with me.

"Bella?" He questioned me.

I shook my head and looked at him in the eye.

"Edward tell me how you feel about me." He messed up and I was willing to start a clean slate.

He looked a little surprise at my question but gave me a smile.

He cleared his throat and held both my hands in his owns.

"Well I met you the first day of school and we were in the same biology class, I thought you were the most beautiful girl on this is earth but even though I had girlfriends before I never felt so out of my league before, I liked you for a really long time Bella and the only thing I wish for right now is for you to say that you like me back so I can kiss you like I really want to." He gave me a small insecure smile.

I put my lips a breath away from his and told him what he wanted to hear.

"I like you too Edward."

I felt him smile against my lips before he took them on his own.

We kissed until we had to breathe again.

"Bella." He told me softly, kissing my neck.

"Yes." I told him a little breathless.

"We got together on Valentine's Day." I stopped playing with his hair and let him go to get to my phone on the end of the couch, the time was twelve sixteen.

I heard him laughing behind, I put two and two together since I didn't tell him I hated Valentine's Day someone else did, my best bet; Angela.

"I'm going to kill her." I told him as I began to dial her number, I was almost done when he took my cell phone away.

"No you're not she was just trying to help." He gave me a small kiss and brought us down on the couch.

"I really don't like Valentine's Day." I said as I started to flip through channels.

I felt laugh against my side, and I smiled thinking maybe I could let go of the grudge I've been holding against Valentine's Day.

"Oh by the way my sister said that we had to go to a dinner with her and Jasper tomorrow night umm tonight she said it will be at the pink room in a Port Angeles restaurant, so be prepared."

Pink. Never mind, I will hate that day until the end of my time and I'll do it gladly.

**A/N Bella's outfits are in my profile so go check them out.**

**Should I make this in Edward's point of view?**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
